Top Ten TV Shows of Fall 2016 Wiki
Welcome to the Top Ten TV Shows of Fall 2016 Wiki Describe your topic Watching television is a great way to unwind after a busy day. To watch the characters, you love grow, and become part of your live, or become something you relate to is -dare I say- therapeutic. There are hundreds of shows from different networks every season, but not all of them get a chance to be renew for a new season. although that can be very saddening, but new shows come up that we might make up forget the canceled show. Among numerous shows that get a chance to be aired this season, here are top ten shows with good story-lines that might grab your interest Latest activity '1'. Scandal (Season 6) ABC Network Olivia Pope is a beautiful and successful woman who starts her own management firm Olivia Pope & Associates. Olivia is a "fixer" in her own right who, with her from her staff and the staff at the White House, try to deal with political scandals before they become known to the public. Not only does Olivia have to perform damage control for the public but she also realizes her staff has secrets of their own she has to conceal. 2. Empire (Season 3) Fox Network If the mixture of music and drama seem like your cup of tea, this show would definitely keep you awake. Lucious Lyons, a hip hop mogul and CEO of Empire Entertainment has been diagnosed with ALS. With only a few months to live, Lucious must find a successor among his three sons to take over his multi-million dollar company. Meanwhile, his ex-wife, Cookie released from prison schemes to reclaim her share of the company, along with former business partners. Who will succeed? '3. Lucifer (Season 2) Fox Network' Lucifer Morningstar runs "Lux" a piano bar in LA with the help of his demonic ally 'Maze.' After a celebrity he helped rise to fame was murdered outside his club, Lucifer becomes involved in the search to help capture the murderer so he can help "punish" them. I encourage you to catch a glimps of this show Lucifer 4. Blackish (Season 3) ABC Network Andre 'Dre' Johnson, a black husband and father has a great job, a beautiful wife, Rainbow, four kids and a big home. 'But with his success, Dre finds it quite difficult to establish and maintain a sense of cultural identity for his family.' '5. Lethal Weapon (Season 1) Fox Network' Based on the popular "Lethal Weapon" films. What do you get when you partner an unhinged cop and a veteran detective? A disaster. Martin Riggs, who recently lost his wife and unborn child in a car accident solves cases any way possible. Roger Murtaugh tries to maintain a low stress level in his life but can not because he has to fix the problems Martin creates. This is definitely a show that keeps you on your feet. Here is a trailer Lethal Weapon 6. Rosewood (Season 2) Fox Network Miami pathologist, Dr. Beaumont Rosewood Jr. pairs up with law enforcement to find secrets in the victim's bodies using his state of the art laboratory equipment. 7. Archer (Season 8) Fox Network Sterling Archer is a suave and self-centered master spy working with ISIS in NYC. He must find ways to deal with global spying as well as deal with his emotionally distant mother and boss, Mallory Archer after they were fired from the CIA and blacklisted. 8. Being Mary Jane (Season 3) BET Network ' ' A successful news anchor, Mary Jane Paul has a closet packed with designer clothes, drives a lavish car and lives in a multi-million dollar home. She has it all from the outside but something is missing. She discovers who she really is and the people who help define her. 9. Power (Season 3) Starz Network James 'Ghost' St. Patrick has it all; a beautiful family, a Manhattan penthouse and the power and success that comes with owning the hottest nightclub Truth. James wants to build an empire by turning his club and laudromat into Fortune 500 businesses but there is one problem. Ghost is living a double life as a drug kingpin with a lucrative drug network and clientele. Who will survive, James or Ghost? 10. Vikings (Season 4) The world of the Vikings is brought to life through the journey of Ragnar Lothbrok, the first Viking to emerge from Norse legend and onto the pages of history - a man on the edge of myth. you can get a great review on this show here Category:Browse